Dangers Of Babysitting
by Enna York
Summary: A child has snuck into the Survey Corps headquarters, and it turns out she is none other that Arista Ral, Petra Ral's little niece! Now with the child in the large castle the new cadets find themselves learning that babysitting can be quite a dangerous adventure, as they each spend a single day with the child in tow.


Levi was enjoying a rather peaceful and productive morning, he had managed to get to the mess hall before the cadets to enjoy his breakfast of black tea. Breakfast was followed by taking the cadets out for their usual ruck sack run around the compound and another three hours of intense training before returning to his office to work.

That was where he was now sitting at his desk in his silent office, the silence only disturbed by the quiet shuffle of papers. He was quite enjoying his solitude when suddenly his ears were assaulted by a high shriek of "AAUUNNNTTTTTIIEEEE PETRA!" Levi's head immediately snapped up fixing a glare at whatever moron it was shouting in the hall not exactly registering their words as he was simply annoyed. The screech was followed by the pounding of feet sprinting past his door.

Seconds later the light set of footsteps were followed by multiple heavier footsteps that thundered past his door. Levi sat staring angrily at his door as if it were to blame for the disturbance a scowl quickly forming on his face.

Seconds later the light set of footsteps was heard again rushing past his door, "AUNTIE PET WHERE ARE YOU!" the high voice once again shrieked, the second sets of footsteps thundering past again. Levi snapped then, he pushed up from his desk and stalked over to the door ready to punish whatever cadet was running amuck.

He heard the footsteps once again approaching from down the hall, he slammed his door open to look out into the hall to hear a loud thud, the heavy sets of footsteps immediately halted and the hall was thrown into silence.

That is until Levi registered hearing a sniffling sound from behind the door. Curious he slowly closed it slightly and peeked around it. Sitting on the floor, one hand clutching her head and the other wiping at her nose sat a small girl of no more than ten years old.

The girl sniffled and winced as her hand rubbed at her head, "Auntie Petra where are you!" she demanded.

Levi glanced up, the heavy sets of footsteps were cadets who must have been chasing the small girl around, he noted that Reiner and Bertholdt were two of the front runners and most likely the source of the very loud footsteps. He snatched the small girl by the collar of her shirt lifting her up and letting her hang in the air.

"What the hell is a little twerp doing in here, which one of you morons is responsible?" Levi snapped at them, immediately they all ducked their heads down in embarrassment and shame.

Jean was the one to speak up for the group, "Lance Corporal Levi… we have no idea who this girl is or where she came from-she just started to cause mischief- harmless mischief around the compound. We decided that it would be best to catch her before she got into trouble." He explained.

Levi glanced down at the small girl who had stopped sniffling and clutching her head but was still wiping her nose on her sleeve causing Levi to shudder in revulsion at such a disgusting movement, "What do you have to say for yourself?" he growled at her.

She looked up at him with big bright eyes, "I just wanted to visit my Aunt Petra-I went by her room but she wasn't there… then I checked her office, and the library, and the mess hall and the courtyard. And then they-" she paused to point at the group of cadets, "they started to chase me so I got scared and ran."

Her first sentence rang in Levi's head temporarily stunning him, _I just wanted to visit my aunt Petra_ he stared down at the girl suddenly noticing her similarities to Petra, she had the same light ginger hair-albeit hers was much longer than her Aunt's was. And her eyes were the same bright amber and rounded shape. In fact it was almost like looking at Petra as a child. He released her allowing her to stand on the ground.

 _Aunt Petra_ his mind echoed, she didn't know… this little girl didn't know what had happened to her aunt.

"Excuse me mister, I'm trying to give this to you." The small girl said breaking his thoughts, she had produced an envelope somewhere and was trying to pass it to him, she shoved it towards him, "I don't think you were listening, my father gave this to me to give to Petra's boss. He's really sick so I'm supposed to stay with Auntie Petra-the doctor also gave me a letter he's the one that dropped me off this morning." She explained.

Levi numbly took the envelope locked into shock, it hadn't been that long-a few weeks maybe since Petra died-his entire squad died. They were all wiped out while under his command, the weight of their deaths and the burden of having been their leader when they died weighed down on him and here was a small child standing before him unaware of what had happened.

He opened it and read the contents over, the first letter was from the doctor asking for permission for Petra Ral's niece to stay in her custody until permanent arrangements could be made. The second was from her father, very much the same thing but also with a brief explanation of his situation-however Levi felt as though something was missing from both letters-neither seemed exactly complete.

"Brat." He said glancing over the papers and noticed the girl glanced up to look at him, "Are you missing some of the letter? Is there more?" he asked her.

She shifted and pulled another envelope out, "I have this but only Auntie Petra can look at it-no one else." And with that stuck it back into the pocket of her jacket, she crossed her arms, "I gave you everything I can mister-now give that back I have to give it to Auntie Petra's boss."

"I wa-am her boss." Levi stated correcting himself halfway through not sure of whether or not he should tell her that her Aunt is deceased.

"Oh… okay you can keep it then." She stated and shifted she brushed her skirts off, "So Mister, where's my Auntie?" she asked him staring at him expectantly awaiting an answer.

"Stop calling me Mister brat, it's Lance Corporal Levi." He responded.

"Geez mister you have a long name… can I just call you Lance?" she asked him.

"No, Lance Corporal is my rank, my name is Levi." He growled his level of irritation rising with each passing second but he was trying his best to rein it in-it was after all only a little child.

"Can I call you Mister Levi then?" she asked him, the cadets meanwhile stared in horror at her, she glanced up and smiled at Levi, "You have funny hair." She chirped still smiling innocently at him despite the fact she just blurted a very rude comment. The cadets all felt their jaw drop-the small girl completely oblivious to how rude she was. She had the bravery that was known as innocence.

"I have funny hair?" Levi repeated glaring down at the little girl who nodded her head in response, "well you have a funny voice brat." She frowned at him and opened her mouth to respond, "Bertholdt, I order you to look after the brat for today until I get this matter resolved."

"Yes sir!" Bertholdt stated as he saluted Levi instinctively it took a moment before the order registered in his mind and he glanced down confused at the small child who glanced back up at him equally confused.

"You're not my auntie, who are you?" she asked him frowning at him and not at all looking impressed to be delayed on her quest to see her aunt.

"Shut up brat-that is cadet Bertholdt he will be your guardian until such time I can arrange for you to be taken home." Levi answered her sternly and she turned back around to face him looking very much frustrated a scowl forming on the young face.

"I'm not going home until Auntie Petra sends me home or father gets better." She insisted stubbornly, "I want to see my auntie, Lance Corporal and I want to see her now. You are her boss, where is she? Did you send her on an errand? Is she writing papers? Is she fighting a titan right now?" the little girl interrogated him.

Levi was beyond frustrated at this point and pinched the bridge of his nose attempting to soothe his anger by taking in deep breaths to try and clear his mind, "Your aunt Petra is very busy right now and is currently not at the base and won't be coming back for a very long time. Now I am going to speak to my boss about what to do with you since she is unavailable." He lied not sure how exactly to explain to a small child that her aunt was deceased and never coming back.

"How long is a long time? Is it a few days? Hours? Is it going to be weeks?" the small child gasped her amber eyes widening Levi couldn't tell if she looked frightened at the prospect or intensely curious, "If you're my aunt's boss how come you have a boss? Who is your boss? What is his rank? Is it longer and harder to remember than yours because yours is a really long title to remember." She rambled on to him.

Levi glared at Bertholdt and the cadet glanced at the child not sure how to deal with her but knowing that he had to act quickly, Bertholdt strode forwards and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt lifting her into the air.

She squeaked surprised at first and then turned to look at him, "Wow mister you are really tall! Are you as tall as a titan?" her short attention drawn and rambling now directed at him.

"Bertholdt please find some way to entertain or else occupy Miss Ral's time, everyone else return to your duties at once!" Levi ordered and everyone except for Bertholdt who was still holding the small girl in the air saluted Levi and left. Bertholdt set the child back down on her feet and she stared up at him.

"Hey mister what am I supposed to call you? Is your name really long too? Do you know my aunt? Do you work with my aunt or are you another boss? There are a lot of bosses around here it seems like. Hey, was my aunt your boss?" the small child asked him.

"I suppose you could call me Mister Bertholdt-but Bertholdt is fine." He stated and the child nodded. Before the conversation could progress any further however, Levi turned on his heel and trotted down the hall in search of Erwin's office.

He found his commanding officer's office quickly and knocked on the door waiting impatiently for admittance, "You may enter." Erwin stated through the door and wasting no time whatsoever opened the door and stepped in.

"Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman sir." Levi announced formally once he stepped into the Commander's office, Erwin paused in his work his pen freezing in its place above the documents before him and glanced up from his desk to look at Levi.

"Is there a problem Levi?" Erwin asked.

"Yes a large one, a child has been found on the premises claiming to be Petra Ral's niece. She has documentation with her. She was supposed to be in the care of her Aunt for the next two weeks as her father recovered. It appears as though her family was uninformed of Petra's situation." Levi explained and approached Erwin's desk handing the letters over.

Erwin accepted the letters and there was a moment of silence as he read them over, "I was made aware of these circumstances previously by Petra-she did mention an estranged brother who had been keeping in contact with her but not the rest of the family. I suppose there is nothing for us to do except keep the child for the next two weeks." Levi raised a curious brow as to why Petra had not told him of this, Erwin was obviously aware being the commander and having access to all their personal files. Levi supposed if he had more thoroughly read her documents he would have noticed but he trusted her to have told him everything.

"But sir, can we not send her home?" Levi asked, "She will after all be a distraction to the soldiers in their daily work." Levi stated.

"In fact, I believe that the presence of a child may be a refreshing experience for the cadets. Anyways according to this her father won't be at home and we will be unable to contact him-the latest trip for supplies occurred yesterday and so we cannot send her home until a week from now anyways." Erwin answered, "By the way Levi who did you leave her in the care of?" Erwin asked.

"I asked cadet Bertholdt, he was one the cadets who found her and was in pursuit of her before I caught her." Levi answered.

Erwin hmmed in response, "I suppose we could arrange shifts for the cadets to watch after the child-I'll leave that to your discretion." Erwin stated he folded his hands together on his desk, "I'm assuming the child is unaware of her aunt's condition- I will leave whether or not you want to inform her to you Levi. Though I believe it may be better to wait until the end of her stay or not tell her at all and send a letter with her to her father explaining the circumstances."

"Understood Erwin." Levi answered, it was then that he realised that he never actually learned the child's name yet, "I'm going to see to her now and see how Bertholdt is doing." Levi stated and with that departed from Erwin's office. He first marched to the common areas including the library and the mess hall but there was no sight of them. He walked around the compound before catching sight of them outside.

Bertholdt was running in large circles around in the now empty training field the small girl up on his shoulders her hands waving in the air. Levi then quickly dashed down stairs to catch the two before they moved elsewhere. Once he got outside the unmistakable sound of a child screaming in joy could be heard.

"Wee!" the girl called out, "Faster! Faster!" she called.

"Alright, alright!" Bertholdt could be heard answering.

Levi trotted over to the sound, the small girl was still sitting on his shoulders his hands clamped down around her small legs holding her in place as she rode around happily. Bertholdt caught sight of Levi and stopped immediately. The girl frowned and looked down at him opening her mouth before catching sight of Levi and staring up at him.

"Lance Corporal!" Bertholdt stated and shifted to clap his heels together unable to salute with the child on his shoulders., "I was entertaining the child just as you asked sir." He answered.

"M-hm. We played tag, hide and clap and then Mister Bertholdt gave me a horseback ride!" The child eagerly called out happily.

"Arista." Berholdt scolded her quietly.

"Oh sorry Mister Bertohldt I'll be quiet now." The child apologised, Bertholdt sifted and set her down she immediately began to straighten out her skirt and dust her jacket off.

"Thank you Bertholdt, I can assume that the child was well behaved while under your care?" Levi asked him.

Bertholdt nodded his head, "Yes she was." He answered.

"Hmm." Was all Levi said in response, "You're relieved of this duty Bertholdt you may return to your previous activities." Levi stated. Bertholdt saluted once again and quietly walked away dismissed, he did pause however and send a shy wave over his shoulder which the child smiled and waved exaggeratedly back to.

Levi glanced down at the small child who turned back and stared up at him blankly, he couldn't tell if she was bored with him or afraid by the expression, "It appears as though you are to stay here even though your Aunt is currently unavailable."

The child frowned, "Why can't I see my Aunt?" she asked, "If I can't see her, why don't you just send me home?" she asked him and he inwardly sighed-the child even saw everything from the same perspective as his perspective there was no reason for her to be there.

"My commander said you are to remain for a full week-that is when we make our next supplies trip into town. You may accompany them back to town-in fact I'll have them escort you to your house." Levi answered her.

"There's nobody at my house though." The child interjected.

"Then I'll have them deliver you to the doctor's house." Levi answered her sternly she opened her mouth to say something but he gave her a stern look and she clamped her mouth shut silently giving him a stubborn and annoyed look.

"I'm taking you to the mess hall for lunch." Levi stated and the child nodded it's head.

"You don't know my name do you Mist-Lance Corporal." She corrected herself halfway through.

Levi frowned down at the child she had found him out very easily, "No I do not." He answered not pleased at all at having to admit something so embarrassing as not being able to find out a child's name.

The child stretched her small hand out politely "Arista Ral." She introduced herself, "And you don't have to call me Miss Ral or anything, I only respond to Arista." She added on, Levi raised a brow at such a formal introduction from a child that had previously caused such mischief.

He took her hand and they shook, "So where can I find my lunch?" the child asked him her bright amber eyes staring intently into his.

"This way." He sighed and began to walk in the direction of the mess hall the child trotting after him; he had decided he would get her lunch and arrange for another cadet to look after her and leave things at that.

Moments later he found himself in line at the mess hall a tray in hand waiting for food-something that he had never thought he'd find himself doing. He glanced down at Arista who was obediently waiting next to him shifting impatiently from one foot to another. Although she insisted she was not hungry from the fact that she was constantly shifting and grabbing her stomach it was obvious that she was hungry.

The cook gave a questioning look to Levi at the fact he was in line but Levi tilted his head down towards Arista and the chef gave an understanding nod even placing an extra serving of pudding on her plate. Levi then took the girl over to the table were the cadets were, they stared at him, some like Eren even noticeably paling.

"Bertholdt, Reiner I am going to ask that for the rest of the day that Arista Ral will be under your supervision. You will return to your regular duties starting tomorrow morning.


End file.
